O aniversário de Sherlock Holmes
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Rotina era algo que Holmes secretamente prezava muito. E o pior presente que eu poderia ter dado foi quebrá-la inteiramente. - Ficlet gen • Presente para Nina Point du Lac •


**_Summary_**_: Rotina era algo que Holmes secretamente prezava muito. E o pior presente que eu poderia ter dado foi quebrá-la inteiramente._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Sherlock Holmes ou John Watson não me pertencem, mas sim ao gênio e grande escritor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

**_Beta_**_: Minha amiga _diva_ Nina Point Du Lac_

_

* * *

_

**_O aniversário de Sherlock Holmes_**

_Presente para Nina Point Du Lac_

_

* * *

_

Se tem uma data no ano que mais detesto, é o aniversário de meu amigo Sherlock Holmes. Não acho mal algum comemorar em um restaurante com tudo pago por mim, o problema é encontrar o presente à altura de Holmes.

Já lhe dei chapéus; lenços; relógios; charutos; vinho; coletes; lunetas; violino; cachimbo; bengalas, entre outros apetrechos diversos, porém meu caro amigo sempre dá um jeito de perder ou já tem ou até mesmo esquecer em algum canto da casa. O pior é que Holmes teima em tentar adivinhar o que ganhará e, para ferir ainda mais meu orgulho, ele sempre acerta. Outrora, três dias antes do seu aniversário, Holmes me disse "Meu caro Watson, de que tom de amarelo é o lenço que irá me dar? Espero que seja um tom que eu goste. Só evite o mostarda, por favor." Temo que tenha demonstrado minha indignação e curiosidade.

Ontem enquanto andava pelas vielas cujas mercadorias são as preferidas de Holmes, tomei uma decisão. Meu amigo realmente terá uma surpresa desta vez. Assim espero.

Após uma agradável tarde no clube, voltei de cabriolé para Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes acabara de defumar a casa com o seu fumo preferido. Preferi não fazer comentários. As regalias de meu caro amigo eram aceitas nesta data comemorativa, não que valesse a pena raiar em qualquer outro dia.

Sentado em sua costumeira poltrona, Holmes fingia não perceber minha presença, estava bem vestido e lia uma página do _Times_. Na mão descansava o relógio que havia lhe dado há três anos, o mesmo que eu achara a dois dias dentro da chaleira nas prateleiras.

- Vejo que teve uma tarde agradável, meu velho.

- Watson! Estava-o esperando.

- Claro, claro. – me encaminhei à escrivaninha. - Vou chamar o táxi.

- Já o fiz. Mas, diga-me meu jovem, onde está o cachimbo belga que comprou para me presentear?

- Não comprei cachimbo algum, meu caro.

Holmes direcionou-me um olhar surpreso. Largou o relógio sobre a mesa, no dia seguinte já terá esquecido de sua existência. Levantou e arrumou a casaca, passou a mão pelo pescoço desnudo de qualquer outro tecido que não fosse a gola de sua camisa.

- Ora, então é um lenço francês! Aquele mesmo lenço que estava olhando sábado passado...

- Não, caro amigo, não é um lenço.

- Incrível Watson! Não percebi o quão bem meus casos fizeram para a sua atual perspicácia. Fez bem em me enganar com tamanha destreza. Agora entregue logo meu presente antes que o táxi chegue. Não queremos perder a mesa, não é?

- Meu precioso amigo, não há presente algum.

Não pensei que minha decisão de estar de bolsos vazios fosse tão devastadora. Holmes fitava-me assombrado, feição nunca vista antes. Pensei que iria fazer algum comentário, porém não parecia disposto para tanto. Só após as rodas do táxi anunciarem sua chegada, Holmes conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras.

- Surpreendente meu caro Watson. Cheguei a uma conclusão totalmente equívoca por causa da sua rotina em me presentear em cada aniversário. Conseguiu muito bem driblar minha linha de raciocínio.

Como sempre dizia seu orgulho, Sherlock Holmes negou qualquer erro de observação e dedução. Apanhou o lenço que estava no espaldar da poltrona e amarrou-o no pescoço.

"Iremo-nos atrasar."

- Aliás, troquei o restaurante pelo teatro. Ótima peça e são cadeiras numeradas, meu caro.

Coloquei o chapéu e atravessei a porta. Meu amigo jazia pálido como um defunto e ainda não dera nenhum passo. Atrevi em sorrir para mim mesmo, mas uma réstia de culpa me acusou de malícia. Demorou para Holmes se recompor e evitou ao máximo parecer aturdido. Creio que nunca fiz uma viagem tão silenciosa na presença de Sherlock Holmes nesta data comemorativa do que esta.

* * *

**_N./A._**: Ainda não acretido que escrevi uma fanfic de Sherlock Holmes! Ainda mais com essa linguagem tão complicada. Veio essa ideia e tive de escrever e, incrivelmente, gostei! Não foi uma garnde história, foi mais para distrair mesmo. E desculpem se as personalidades deles es~toa meio desfiguradas, o filmes ainda está muito recente na minha mente e eu posso ter misturado os Sherlock e Watson do filme com os do livro. Espero que gostem! Review, por favor o/o/

Ficlet é também presente adiantado para a Nina! Ela pediu, ela tem. Adoro-te muito Nina! Sério mesmo! E obrigadão por ter betado x3 Que honra! Que honra!

Jaa ne!

**_N./B._****: **Mano, eu nunca amei TANTO³ o Watson. HSUAHSAUASHU, ficou, além de muito engraçado e surpreendente, incrível e fofa *-* Cara. Eu amo o Sherlock (logo, amo o Sr. Connan Doyle, mas acho que não conta), e essa fanfic não fugiu nem um pouco da personalidade dele: arrogante, pretensiosa, curiosa, e extremamente dedutiva. Mais perfeita que essa eu ainda não li. #morri.

Sério, QUE orgulho é betar uma fic da Shii-sensei! Ela é uma D I V A! Por isso, comentem, viu? Senão eu puxo seus pezinhos, rsrs –qq.

Xoxo :*  
Nina-chan


End file.
